swgalaxyatwarfandomcom-20200213-history
Chevin
Chevin are bipedal pachydermoid sentients native to the planet Vinsoth. They have a poor reputation in much of the galaxy, partly due to their involvement in unsavory activities such as smuggling, and partly because they enslaved the Chevs, a humanoid species who share Vinsoth with them. Biology and Appearance The Chevin evolved from smaller relatives of the giant mammals who were wiped out when an asteroid collided with Vinsoth millions of years before the time of the Galactic Republic. Chevin have long snouts which hang down nearly to their ankles. Combined with their intellect, this made them skilled hunters of animals such as backshin, because they could smell out their prey or feed while keeping their eyes on the horizon. It was also their hunting prowess which allowed them to dominate their homeworld and conquer the Chevs. Chevin have thick legs, massive wide bodies, thin rope-like tails, and arms so long their three-fingered hands often brush the ground. Despite their ungainly appearance, they can walk or run almost as fast as more nimble-looking humanoids. Chevin boast a double set of eyelids, one of which is transparent to prevent dust and wind from interfering with their vision. Their thick gray skin and efficient circulatory system keep them cool in warm climates and warm in cold climates, though they prefer semi-tropical conditions. The traditional Chevin costume consists of long, elaborately patterned robes (though they do not wear clothing until they are contacted by other species) and jewelry. Society and Culture Beginning as simple hunters and gatherers, the Chevin went on to conquer the Chev settlements and extend their nomadic civilization to dominate their homeworld. Vinsoth was rich in food and plant cover, and was eventually visited by offworlders seeking covert bases and food supplies. The Chevin soon gained galactic-level technology through trade, eventually manufacturing their own sophisticated weapons and vehicles. Though their technology was mostly acquired from off-world sources, they reverse-engineered products like starships in order to produce their own designs. Chevin starships are noted for their spacious cargo bays, roomy cabins, and large crews. However, most of their technical advances went towards keeping their slaves in line and ensuring the continued domination of their homeworld. Chevin wear clothes only because other species do. Chevin live in small, mobile communities, with homes mounted on great wheeled carts. Even after they gained access to galactic technology, they continued to live as nomads (though more affluent Chevin mounted their lodges on large repulsorlift vehicles instead.) Their Chev slaves are usually forced to follow on foot. Nomadic groups of Chevin keep in touch via comlinks, and often converged on a single location to deal with danger. The only Chevin settlements which stay in place for more than one standard month are the "Government Villages", where Chevin dictators live with their hand-picked advisers. Even these settlements are movable when necessary. Each of the roughly two dozen Government Villages rules a Chevin nation. These nations rarely war against each other, beyond the occasional border skirmish - though economic competition was fierce. Warrior-politicians who win their positions through single combat rove from camp to camp, providing information to Chevin dictators. The Chevin see themselves as opportunistic realists interested in self-safety. Their culture values the acquisition of power, wealth, and status by any means necessary. Most Chevin prefer to meet their goals through intrigue and subterfuge, letting others fight for them when necessary. They are calm and even-tempered if treated with respect, but quick to become bullies if angered, or retaliate if slighted or cheated. Stats & Skills *Attribute Points: 12D+0 *'DEXTERITY:' 1D+1/3D+0 *'KNOWLEDGE:' 1D+0/3D+2 *'MECHANICAL:' 1D+0/3D+0 *'PERCEPTION:' 2D+1/4D+1 *'STRENGTH:' 2D+0/4D+0 *'TECHNICAL:' 1D+0/3D+2 *Move: 9/11 Category:Races